


Nervous

by daisy_illusive



Category: KINGDOM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Idols, M/M, Pre-debut talks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YunHo no puede dormir en la noche previa a su re-debut debido a los nervios y al miedo a volver a fracasar y tener que olvidar su sueño.
Relationships: Jung Seungbo | Dann/Jang Yunho | Arthur
Kudos: 1





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba unos meses mirando las cosas que hacían los KINGDOM desde que me enteré de cómo iba su concepto y en el momento del debut no podía estar más enganchada, así que, no podía aguantarme más las ganas de escribir algo bonito sobre ellos. Espero que os guste.

—¿No puedes dormir?

La pregunta resonó en la habitación por el silencio de la noche y YunHo se sobresaltó tanto que el móvil se le cayó a la cara. No se había esperado la pregunta porque hasta el momento había creído que su compañero de cuarto, SeungBo, estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

—Estoy nervioso —acabó respondiendo, después de carraspear para aclararse la voz—. No me puedo quedar dormido.

—No queda mucho rato para que nos tengamos que levantar para el pre-recording —comentó SeungBo—. Deberías dormir.

—Debería —suspiró.

YunHo sabía perfectamente que debía dormir para poder rendir bien al día siguiente y hacer una actuación increíble, después de todo, el equipo de la empresa había confiado en él para ser el carácter principal en el debut y no podía hacer las cosas mal. Tenía un gran peso sobre los hombros y debía de hacerlo todo perfectamente, incluso mejor que perfectamente, para que todo saliera bien. Por eso estaba tan nervioso y no podía dormir, por eso estaba escaneando cada dos segundos cómo las visitas al mv que había salido aquella media noche iban subiendo poco a poco y por eso estaba escaneando las redes sociales y el fancafe para ver qué era lo que se cocía y cómo la gente estaba reaccionando, tanto el fandom que ya habían estado con ellos desde el pre-debut, como quienes después de ver el vídeo se comenzaban a interesar por ellos.

Escuchó a SeungBo protestar y levantarse de la cama para después subirse a la suya, apretujándose contra él. YunHo se resistió y trató de echarlo de allí durante unos momentos, pero después de un rato, simplemente se dejó envolver por aquellos brazos cálidos que le decían que todo estaría bien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse. SeungBo no tuvo que decirle nada, solo con abrazarlo con fuerza le había bastado para transmitirle aquel sentimiento.

—¿No estás nervioso? —un pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Claro que estoy nervioso —respondió el mayor—. A pesar de que sea el segundo debut, sigo tan nervioso o incluso más que la primera vez.

—¿No estabas durmiendo tú tampoco? —le cuestionó. El pecho de SeungBo vibró por su risa—. ¿He dado en el clavo?

—He dormido un rato —contestó—. Me ha despertado una pesadilla y he visto el resplandor de la luz de tu móvil.

—¿Sobre qué ha sido la pesadilla? —preguntó YunHo, abrazándose al mayor.

—Mmmm… no la recuerdo con mucha exactitud —comenzó—, pero estábamos presentándonos y se me enganchaba el abrigo de los trajes blancos mientras subía sobre los bailarines y me caía hacia atrás antes de que me pudieran coger.

—Pero hoy no llevamos los trajes blancos —murmuró YunHo.

—Lo sé —respondió SeungBo—. Pero aun así mi cabeza ha decidido que era buena idea soñar con eso.

YunHo no dijo nada más y solo se abrazó aún más fuerte a SeungBo. A pesar de que seguía nervioso y a pesar de que el mayor estaba allí con él, reconfortándolo, sabía que no iba a poder terminar de coger el sueño. Ellos dos ya habían pasado por aquella situación. Ya habían debutado cuatro años atrás y ya habían fracasado una vez, nada les aseguraba que aquella fuera la de verdad. Aun así, ellos tenían en aquellos momentos una oportunidad, otros no eran tan afortunados como ellos y no podían decir lo mismo… pero aquella segunda oportunidad era un arma de doble filo y aquello era lo que más nervioso tenía a YunHo.

Podían hacerlo bien y aún así no llamar la atención de las personas, aunque el concepto que les habían dado desde la empresa, llamaba a que la gente se interesara por ellos. Quizás no estuvieran a la altura del concepto o quizás al final este no fuera tan interesante, por eso había estado buscando las reacciones en su móvil hasta que SeungBo se había subido a la cama con él, porque no podía estar tranquilo sin saber que el debut estaba gustando. Tenía que cerciorarse de que aquella vez ambos podían salir adelante… ellos dos y sus nuevos compañeros de grupo, que eran todos terriblemente encantadores.

—Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas y trata de dormir —murmuró el mayor—. Te estoy escuchando pensar.

—¿Ahora escuchas los pensamientos de la gente? —le preguntó, riendo—. En la vejez estás descubriendo poderes que antes no habías tenido.

—¿En la vejez? —cuestionó SeungBo, separándose de él para mirarlo fijamente en la penumbra de la habitación—. ¿En la vejez? —volvió a repetir.

YunHo soltó una carcajada mucho más fuerte. Se podía imaginar a la perfección la expresión de incredulidad mezclada con ofensa que debía tener SeungBo y eso le hacía muchísima gracia.

—Encima te cachondeas de mí. No tienes vergüenza.

Y tras decirle aquello, SeungBo se lanzó sobre él a hacerle cosquillas. YunHo soltó una carcajada que resonó fuertemente en la habitación y con toda probabilidad en el resto del piso, por lo que se tapó la boca con las manos para no hacer más ruido y no despertar a los demás mientras trataba de deshacerse del mayor y que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, pero éste no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo conforme, solo entonces, se separó de YunHo. Éste tenía la respiración entrecortada y todavía tenía pequeños espasmos por la risa, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y le lanzó una mirada asesina a SeungBo. En la oscuridad reinante del lugar, estuvo seguro de que el mayor no pudo ver su expresión, pero se la imaginaría de la misma forma que él se había podido imaginar la suya cuando lo había llamado viejo.

No obstante, después de unos momentos, SeungBo se echó de nuevo sobre la cama y se abrazó a él, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

—Además de nervioso estoy feliz —dijo, acomodándose bien para estar como al principio—. Feliz por tener esta oportunidad y por volver a debutar contigo.

YunHo sonrió a pesar de que el mayor no podía verlo porque aquello lo había hecho bastante feliz. Era verdad que por delante iban a tener unos tiempos bastante duros, más de lo que lo habían sido en los últimos tiempos, preparando el nuevo debut, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y, además, tenían a los demás. Las preocupaciones y el nerviosismo seguirían estando ahí, eso no cambiaba, pero sabía que con SeungBo podía hablar de ello y sabía que el mayor también podía entenderlo o sentirse de la misma forma, podía contar con él para seguir adelante.

Y con aquellos pensamientos, YunHo cerró sus ojos, abrazándose con más fuerza al mayor, dejándose llevar por el calor y por la calma que le transmitía su cuerpo hasta que al final acabó quedándose dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto Dann (SeungBo) como Arthur (YunHo) fueron miembros del grupo VARSITY y después del disband acabaron reencontrándose de nuevo para formar parte de KINGDOM.  
> Si queréis verme llorar sobre estos niños y sobre no poder escribir a todas horas, mi twitter es [@ratillasshi](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi)


End file.
